Aegon's Conquest
by keresaspa
Summary: The story of Aegon Targaryen's conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, bringing them into one Kingdom under his rule.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea I had late one night and I just typed it out. Please read and review, this is my first fic. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Westeros should be united under one King, rather than these little Kingdoms." Aegon Targaryen was always one to get straight to the point. "Why should they fight between themselves on this small continent when one great man could rule over all the land?"

"And how would you unite them?" Orys Baratheon questioned. He was seen as the sensible one in the preparations, looking at the finer details whilst Aegon looked at war.

"I don't know yet, I will convene a war council in the morning. Now enough talk of war, where are my sister-wives?" Aegon was tired of talking and wanted action, but he knew that he would have to wait until he would get what he wants.

"I believe they're in the bedchamber already, my Lord." With a small bow Orys left the painted table and returned to his bedchamber.

Aegon then took the long journey to go to his bedchamber where his wives were waiting. In Westeros it was considered very wrong to wed your sister, but for generations Targaryens had wed brother to sister in order to preserve the bloodline they had established. This ancient tradition had predated the Doom that fell onto Valyria, which caused the Targaryens to feel to Valyria's remaining stronghold, Dragonstone.

Aegon stepped into the bedchamber and immediately undressed. It took him several minutes to realise that neither Visenya nor Rhaenys were in the room with him. With an exasperated sigh, he got himself up and moved to the balcony. From here he could see his sisters out in the courtyard. He smiled as he saw their Targaryen silver hair blowing in the wind. They were deep in conversation and no doubt Aegon would hear about it soon enough.

As the time approach midnight Aegon wished to sleep, but sleep he would not. As the date of his planned invasion of Westeros approached, he slept ill and dreamt of repetitive images: the burning of men and grass, great columns of stone so hot they were melting, a young boy in a courtyard and a fleet of ships lay waste across the sea. It was these images that kept Aegon awake. It was these images that made him doubt himself. Still he attempted to get some sleep, and wondered what insight this night would bring.

* * *

Upon the next morning Aegon awoke to an empty bed. He got up and dressed immediately, before going to study the Painted Table, a new ritual he had adopted. The painted table is the map of Westeros that Aegon ordered to be made so that he could effectively plan the invasion. It was a beautifully designed table that showed all the holdfasts in Westeros. But when he arrived there, he was not alone. Visenya, Rhaenys and Orys all stood around him with serious looks on their faces.

"Where is Daemon?" Aegon was concerned that his new master of ships had disappeared at a time when he was needed. "I specifically asked for a war council, how can this occur when we are one member short?

"Give him time Aegon, now to business." Visenya was trying to diffuse the tension and stress that was clearly already built up in Aegon.

"Yes, we need to plan our attack. It is my opinion that we should prepare for war immediately. The longer we wait, the more time these so-called Kings have time to prepare for our invasion." Aegon knew that his ideas would not be received well, but he was to become King and soon enough, what he would say would happen.

"My Lord is that wise? We have little strength to our army and despite the added help from your heritage, I don't know whether it will be enough to take these Kingdoms for your own." Once again Orys made Aegon doubt his plans. "Would it not be wiser to wait for more support and then attack at our strongest?"

"We would run the risk of fighting enemies at their strongest too, get them at a time of surprise and they will crumble with their holdfasts, let me assure you." Daemon was good at bold entrances, even if they later than needed.

"Daemon, glad you could join us." Orys had always distrusted Daemon, but did not say anything that may offend Aegon, "it is still a great risk."

"With respect Orys, anything we do will have great risks, this is war we are talking about." At least Aegon was glad Visenya had made her point. Orys would argue with Daemon, and place doubt on Aegon, but when one of the women got involved, he knew the game was up.

"It's no greater threat than when I have gone to the holdfasts under cover." Aegon regretted what he said immediately. Only Orys and himself knew about this and could have almost predicted the response he got.

"You mean you have already visited these places?" Rhaenys said incredulously. She was the epitome of Targaryen beauty, the silvery long strands falling on her shoulders and the deep violet eyes that drew you in when you stared at them, but she often lacked the intelligence of Visenya.

"Of course, I must understand my enemy before I plan war, now there is a great deal to discuss, let us sit." Aegon invited the group to sit around the table as breakfast was served

"I intend to inform the so-called Kings of the Seven Kingdoms soon of my preposition to unite the continent into one Kingdom, but to do this I will require some lords to rally to my side and a credible story to threaten these Kings already. How would you suggest I go about this?"

Aegon looked around at the faces he would soon trust in war and studied them in detail. Orys had some elements of Targaryen blood, such as the violet eyes, but his hair was as black as night, which he inherited through his mother. Visenya looked the part as a future queen in her new Targaryen red gown and her hair tied back. She looked more modest than usual, but still beautiful. Rhaenys looked battle-prepared with clothing that resembled dragonskin and a crazied look that signalled an upcoming battle. The final person Aegon studied was the man at the end, Daemon. He was new to their council, but had already proven useful. He was a small, weedy man who looked like he could barely lift a bag of wheat, yet he was smart and strategic and a great help to Aegon.

"We could establish ourselves at the Blackwater Rush, perhaps crown you and then gain support from neighbouring lords." Daemon had once again proven his use to Aegon, and was glad to have his support in this upcoming battle.

"Wouldn't that annoy Harren? Should we risk such a brave statement at the start of our campaign?" Aegon admired Orys for trying to continue a plan to appease everyone

"Whichever way you look at it, it will annoy someone, we have to start somewhere and I feel it is as good a place as any. Orys get the host together and prepare for invasion. Daemon I want the ships ready and prepared for sailing before the week is out and my beautiful wives, we must prepare for our fight." And with that Aegon left the room with a wife around each arm, out of the castle and to the courtyard. From here he saw the beauty of Targaryen heritage in all its glory. "And these my future queens are what will win us our war."

Above them flew three large, dangerous and hungry dragons.


	2. Chapter 1

**Argilac I**

"We have to do something." King Argilac shouted, dismayed by the fact that no-one around him would realise. "King Harren will want to expand his borders."

"Your Grace, aren't you taking this a bit far? King Harren would only stand to lose from this, it is not his style to attempt something he will lose. Just let him sit behind his walls and he will not bother you, trust me." The aging Maester Hollen was little and no help to Argilac, he always underestimated threats and would now just get in his way.

"Out, get out. All of you." Argilac screamed at his council. They left with a mutter of 'Your Grace,' none of which made him feel any better. He had to act and if his council didn't agree then he would have to do it alone.

There was a knock at his door. "I said get out." Argilac was not going to let those men change his mind.

"It's me, father, please let me in." Argilac's daughter, Argella, was a maid of 16, but a woman grown. In his moments of anger the only person he would talk to was her. "I heard what happened at the council. Please father." With some reluctance, Argilac let her in and sat back down at his desk. "I hear what happened."

"I imagine most of the castle did too." Storm's End was not the largest keep in Westeros, but had endured more than most. It has to constantly battle the elements of the sea, wind and rain on a daily basis. Although some of the towers were starting to crumble, the keep was still intact.

"I think you are right. King Harren cannot be trusted and the Stormlands needs to show the other kingdoms that we are not a pushover." Argella was always a determined girl, whenever she got an idea, she had to carry it through. No doubt she got this from her father, a stubborn soul if there ever was one. Nevertheless, Argilac was glad for her support.

"What do you propose?" Argilac was always interested to hear her opinion. She would later become the Storm Queen, and although it was not preferable to a boy, he made the most out of the situation and trained her to lead her kingdom.

"Have you heard the tales of the Free Cities? There is a Lord of Valyria who is intending to unite the Seven Kingdoms into one under him. If you bend the knee to him with a treaty then you could guarantee protection from Harren should he attack." Argella was determined to get her point across, but nervous about her father's reaction.

"You want me to give up the crown? You are asking me to forfeit not only my claim to a throne, but yours and your children's?" Argilac was prepared to take risks for himself, but not if it meant taking them away from his daughter.

"What is a crown, when you have no Kingdom to rule with it? If you feel it is the right thing to do, I will support you." With a small curtesy Argella left Argilac to his thoughts. It had been 13 years since his wife, Allyria, had died, but he had never remarried. He climbed into his empty bed and thought about what Argella had said.

When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of a black winged beast breathing fire and his enemy King Harren melting from the heat. He dreamt of a terrible storm that broke down the gates and a fake stag sat on his throne in the keep. Argilac did not consider dreams as important, but something about these made him reconsider.

He awoke to the sound of an argument below. It was Argella arguing with the Durrandon guards. "I don't care what he told you, as his daughter and heir to the Stormlands, I demand you open this door."

"That won't be necessary Argella." Argilac had closed the door before turning back to the guard. You knew this was my daughter, yet you treat her like some visitor out-of-bounds. From now on she has the same access as me and should any guards disagree with this instruction I will make a symbol out of their heads to show to people just what happens if you poke the stag."

Argilac proceeded to enter the great hall of Storm's End where he expected to find the members of his council. What he found instead was an empty room with the exception of one guard and one of the kitchen staff serving breakfast.

"Where is Maester Hollen?" Argilac demanded from his guard. "I specifically requested his presence this morning, along with the rest of the council."

"You Grace, Maester Hollen is still in his chambers and the other members of the council are out visiting the smallfolk." The guard was nervous about Argilac's reaction and stepped back in case Argilac went on another rant.

"Please order the kitchen staff to send my breakfast to the Maester's Tower. I require his presence this morning and it cannot wait." Argilac ordered before turning to his daughter. "Argella, please break you fast without me today, I must send my terms to Aegon before Harren has a chance to act against us."

"Father, I will do as you ask, but please inform me of the events later." Argella then went to sit on the seat adjacent to the throne and sat with perfect posture. Argilac thought he had done well in raising a future Queen. Argilac then started the long journey to Hollen's chambers where he would demand the aging maester to write his letter to Aegon. As he approached the door however, he heard Hollen speaking to one of the guards about his rage and mood swings. Argilac charged into the room and bellowed for the guard to leave at once.

"Your Grace, I was not expecting you this morning." Maester Hollen said quickly, as though that was a good enough reason for talking in such a way about his King.

"I am your King, Hollen. You should answer to me. You should respect me. I could have your head for what you have just said." Argilac would never kill the maester, but was intent on making him feel guilty for what he had just done.

"I cannot put into words how sorry I am Your Grace." Maester Hollen looked terrified and ready to do the King's bidding.

"You had better not say anything like that again, I mean it." Argilac was now calm enough to discuss the letter. "I have made my decision on the plan of action over King Harren."

"Your Grace, I thought we decided yesterday, Harren was not a problem." Maester Hollen still tried to get Argilac to change his mind, not that he would.

"You decided it Hollen, not I. Now I want you to write a letter to Aegon Targaryen, no doubt you've heard of him?" Argilac hoped that Hollen had, he did not want to waste time this morning chit-chatting when he had a Kingdom to protect.

"The Valyrian on Dragonstone, I have heard only the same as others, Your Grace. A letter you say?"

"Yes, it will detail my terms for an agreement with him. Tell him that he could marry my daughter, Argella, in return for protection from Harren." Argilac was still unsure of this match, but he had to do what was best for his Kingdom, and arranged marriages could be successful, his own was not a failure.

"You have heard that this man intends to take all of Westeros for himself?"

"Of course, maester, should it come to that I will willing join his cause and help fight other Kings that would resist him."

"And give up your crown?" Argilac grew weary of the old man's questions. He had obviously thought of everything he might suggest.

"Yes, Argella and I are prepared to take these consequences."

"Very well, I shall send the letter." At last Argilac thought, some progress. "I should have it ready by the week, so it will be within a fortnight of arriving."

"No." Hollen obviously didn't realise how important this was. "It must be written now, and sent by your fastest bird. I order this to be done today Hollen, or reap the consequences."

"As Your Grace commands." With a bow Hollen pulled out parchment and ink and Argilac returned downstairs to inform Argella how the negotiation is going, but was stopped halfway down the stairs by his steward, Edric Toyne. "Your Grace, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lord Tarth is here to discuss protection with you, he said it was urgent."

"Damn that man. Whenever I have something to do, he always shows up. Fine, send him in. Then you will find my daughter and tell her to come and meet me in the throne room. She will be the next person I see after Tarth, or on your head be it." With that Argilac followed Edric into the throne room. Argilac had grown to respect and even like Edric. He was a competent boy of 14, from a very wealthy and influential family in the Stormlands. One day it would be Argilac's pleasure to find him a suitable wife, but it won't be Argella as House Toyne were hoping. When he entered the throne room, he placed the Storm Crown on his head

Lord Hosteen Tarth was the largest man in the Stormlands. Argilac often commented that he made boulders look as thin as a pencil. He has been a constant annoyance to Argilac since he became the Lord of …. He was also isolated on an island, so feared for his life with pirates in the Narrow Sea.

"Your Grace, I wish to ask you for more ships to defend my shores." Lord Tarth spoke with an air of confidence and nobility, which Argilac did not overlook.

"You presume too much Tarth. My ships are not leaving their port. We fear an attack from King Harren and there is a would-be King of Westeros on Dragonstone. So, you will understand why I am refusing you." Argilac hoped this would bring an end to the conversation quickly.

"Your Grace, I understand that you need those ships, but it is for the exact same reasons that you listed that I also require them. Is there not a few ships you can spare me?" Tarth was practically begging now. It disgusted Argilac to see one of his Lords beg to him in this manner.

"I will give you 3 ships if you get out of my sight this instant."

"Your Grace, your generosity is second to none. Thank you." And with that Lord Tarth left quickly so as to not upset the King. Argilac sat for a moment and considered Aegon Targaryen who would be the King of Westeros. But as all his thoughts do, they changed into those of Harren and his attempts to take his land. He would need a miracle, and he hoped that Aegon would be the miracle he needed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Harren I**

Harren the Black. He had grown to like this name. King Harren Hoare had always been known as Black Harren and hated it. He would attack anyone who would come up and say that. But now he was on top he like it. It gave him an edge and inflicted fear on his enemies. He had taken the Riverlands and the Iron Islands for himself and looked to expand his borders.

"Your Grace, I was wondering if I might have a word." The young Tully that Harren disliked greatly had approached him for the third time today. "What do you need now Tully."

"I was wondering if you would reconsider your previous plans. It's just that the other Kings will not stand for it."

"For the thousandth time Tully, I am the King and I shall do as I please, and it pleases me to expand my borders."

"But the North, with the Neck and Crannogmen, it will be almost impossible to take without heavy losses. Not to mention that Torrhen Stark's brother has returned from his visits to the Free Cities, so will be there to order his army."

"You are displeased with my work, Edmyn!" Harren knew that this would inflict fear into the Tully's mind, but Harren had bigger things to worry about than the stupid Tully's concerns and needed to call an end soon.

"Of course not Your Grace, it's just that Argilac is currently preoccupied get things in order for his daughter's succession when he dies, so his land will be easier for the taking that that of Starks." This idea pleased Harren greatly. As much as Harren wanted the land in the North, knowing he would take land of Argilac pleased him greatly.

"That is a great idea Tully. I shall enact this at once. But I will warn you now, if you shall ever speak against my plans again, I shall personally gut you like the trout you love so much."

With that Edmyn left quickly, leaving Harren alone to look upon his masterpiece. It was not just his growing land that made Harren ecstatic, but the magnificent castle that was underway as well. Harrenhal was set to be the largest castle in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and Harren would sit there looking down on the puny Kings of the Rock and North. Still, he had things to plan and reluctantly left to get his plans in order to go to war.

Harren travelled down to the throne room and heard his advisers muttering as he approached. He listened in at the door so as not to disturb them as they talked seemingly in private.

"It was said that he is 7 feet tall and commands an army greater than that of the Seven Kings of Westeros combined."

"And who is this menace you are referring to." Harren could stand it no more and needed to know about this fresh threat to his Kingdom. "Who has a might greater than my own? Hmm?"

"It is stories Your Grace. Stories from the Narrow Sea. They tell of a would-be King of Westeros, Aegon." The maester was quick the reply so as not to infuriate the King.

"A would-be King. Say, how does he plan to achieve to overthrow me, the greatest King of them all?" Harren said with a slight smirk, he knew that the maester would not know how to reply to this without ensuring his wrath.

"It is said, from tales of sailors in the Narrow Sea, he has the famed dragons of Valyria with him." The maester looked away from Harren, as though this would stop him raging, but after Harren did not reply he turned to see him smirking at him. "Your Grace?"

"Do you not see Maester Darry, it is clear that these are tales of drunken pirates and not to be taken seriously. No-one controls dragons, maester. There are only a few left in the Shadow Lands, and I promise you maester that no-one can control a dragon. They are wild beast and will destroy everything in their path."

"Yes Your Grace, now the plans to invade the North?"

"Are cancelled Maester. Lord Tully has told me of a better plan."

"And you will listen to him, Your Grace. That is very unusual if you don't mind me saying."

"I am aware of that maester, but he told me that Argilac is planning to prepare the Stormlands for the succession of his daughter Argella to the Storm Throne. This is the best time to attack."

"And you are sure of this." The Maester sounded unconvinced, but he must listen to him.

"I am. Argilac is a stupid old fool and will not be aware of what is happening. Besides, I only intend to take a few strongholds for now. I will leave him his precious castle on the edge of the rock."

"Argilac will not be impressed Your Grace."

"Really. I thought he would be thrilled at the prospect Darry. Now do as I command before I will do something I regret." Harren thought himself to be on top of the world. His castle was nearly complete, his nemesis sounds to be on his deathbed and his empire is getting stronger and stronger. Yet the news of Aegon troubled him. He had not heard of him and the unknown of it was his biggest fear. He would send an envoy to meet this would-be King on Dragonstone and inform 'Aegon' how things were run in Westeros.

Harren retreated up to bed where he had a restless night. He dreamt of fire, a tower of smoke and men screaming. Then he saw Edmyn gleaming with joy, at his keep of Riverrun surrounded by Harren's liege lords. Harren woke covered in sweat to an empty bed, his wife clearly not speaking to him after their recent fight. He called for his steward to ride to Riverrun and request the presence of Edmyn immediately. Harren sensed a plot to bring down his Empire that would leave him on top in the end. He did not like this, not one bit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Torrhen I**

"Dark Wings, Dark Words." Words known throughout the Seven Kingdoms, but never as much in the North. With the wildlings and tales of Harren and the other Kings, messages for King Torrhen were seldom good, but this was different. Edmyn Tully had written this note immediately after speaking to Harren himself. Torrhen had grown to rely on Edmyn as his spy in Harren's camp in return for vast rewards, but what Edmyn had done was beyond any reward. He had possibly saved the North.

Torrhen continued to go to the Council meeting he had called the previous day for preparations of war to tell them the good news. Well mostly good. Torrhen had to ask his half-brother Brandon Snow to return early from his visit to White Harbour to command his army. No doubt Brandon will be annoyed, he had been waiting for any opportunity he could get to take the battle to Harren, and now that had been taken from him Torrhen was unsure Brandon would command for him again. Still, he had to present the news.

"My gracious Lords. Thank you for convening here today. As you know King Harren has wanted to expand his borders for a long time and looked North to the Neck to take this. However, under the information received by my informant, it appears as though Harren will now be redirecting his efforts to the Storm Kingdom and King Argilac."

"Well we should still attack!" Brandon was never one to keep quiet.

"It is not within the interest of the smallfolk to declare an unnecessary war on a King that has an army that vastly outnumbers our own." Torrhen did not like Brandon interrupting with his war-bent opinions all the time.

"We would have one of the largest armies in the Known World if you didn't keep sending good men to the Wall." Brandon knew this was a tough topic for Torrhen and would likely cause anguish between the two.

"The work that the Night's Watch does for the North and the other Kingdoms cannot be replicated, and since the men must pass through the North, the others are reluctant to send men to the Wall, so it falls to us to be the bigger man and protect everybody." Torrhen was not going to stand for this today, he had more pressing issues to discuss, more serious than that of Harren the Black.

"You are giving these men to the brother of Harren Hoare, if you have forgotten, dear Torrhen."

"Enough, both of you." The aging Maester interrupted the arguing men as though they were only boys again. "Torrhen is King and not to be questioned, especially by someone of your birth. Torrhen has rewarded you better than any other King would, so you should not disagree with him."

"Thank you Maester. Anyway that is not the only piece of news I received yesterday. There is word from sailors in the Riverlands that there is a would-be King of the whole of Westeros on Dragonstone, the island owned by Valyria. Apparently an Aegon Targaryen sits on the island with a vast army and two sisters he has wed as his commanders."

"He married his sister, what sort of heinous crime is this. Incest is not looked kindly upon the Gods." A murmuring of agreement passed over the members of the council.

"What has this Targaryen got that we haven't defended before." Lord Hosteen Umber was always a loud and outspoken man. Torrhen was not over fond of the Lord of Last Hearth, but always valued his opinions, no matter how crazy.

"It is not the number of troops he possesses that concerns me. According to certain seafarers, he is in possession of three dragons."

"Dragons you say, impossible. They only belong in the Far East. Very few are seen outside the Shadow Lands." Lord Tyton Reed was one of Torrhen's best friends and along with Brandon, a close adviser. What he would say Torrhen would often agree with without condition.

"My dear friend, I wish that were true, but the evidence is stacked against us I am afraid."

"We must send out people of our own, make sure these allegations are true." At last Torrhen saw someone with sense. Lord Manderly was never the brightest, strongest or bravest of lords, but he was cautious and followed a similar policy to Torrhen when faced with adversity.

"I agree with Lord Manderly. Upon your arrival to White Harbour, you shall dispatch 10 of your best sailors on the fastest ships to report on these findings. As soon as they are proved or disproved the rest of you shall ready yourself for war." Torrhen liked the way he sounded when he gave commands.

"Your Grace, my apologies but how are we going to stop three dragons?" Maester Dustin was always one to pick out flaws. Torrhen loved the man, but he also infuriated him.

"We need to be sure there are dragons before we start worrying the people Maester."

"As you wish, Your Grace." With that the rest of the councillors left, leaving just the old Maester, Brandon and the King. Torrhen was already tired of politics and wanted nothing more than to go to his wife and children, but knew that this was more important.

"Do you believe it to be true, Torrhen?" Brandon's response threw Torrhen. He always imagined Brandon as the hero of the hour and not scared, but he could tell by his face and tone that Brandon was scared, and rightly so.

"I'm afraid I do. The source in the Riverlands has not disappointed me once, and I do not think that this will be the first time. We must start preparing ourselves for a war like no other."

"If it will please Your Grace, I shall go up to my tower and send commands to the other lords that were not present today about the change of plans." The Maester clearly desperate to leave the room and he was already halfway out of the door when he asked the King to complete his demands. Torrhen sat in his throne with the Iron Crown resting heavily on his head and contemplated the true test of being King. Not the meetings or the negotiations, but the test of which comes first; the dynasty or the people.

"Your Grace, what troubles you? For all we know the dragons could be hoaxes sent to Harren and we could be worked up over nothing." Brandon could clearly sense Torrhen's unease over the current events.

"What do you value more Brandon, the Dynasty or the People?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I could be left with a position where I am to send all of my bannermen to fight a battle we would no doubt lose against three dragons, or surrender my crown and let them live."

"If you surrender you would look weak Torrhen. Your people need a strong King."

"My people also need to live. Soon enough talk of the dragons will spread across the Kingdom and what am I to do. I can merely sit here and order them to die for me."

"It is their duty. You are their King and I am their commander. You would have easily sent them against Harren yesterday, but not this?"

"That is because I know that we cannot win Brandon. You know that I respect your opinion and when discussing preparation for war, you are second-to-none, but negotiations may have to be the key this time."

"Torrhen I think you should see what your wife thinks."

"The Queen would have nothing different to add to the discussions Brandon. I feel it best to keep her out of this."

"But Torrhen, she is your wife, you need to include her. You swore to her to stay by her side and you need to keep that promise. Just go and talk to her is all I am saying."

"Brandon I value your advice and I will speak to her, just try to not argue with me in public. You must remember that I am King and you are not of true blood. If I am seen not to put you in your place I look weak."

"I understand Torrhen." And with that Brandon left to train some new recruits at Winterfell, leaving Torrhen in the Great Hall by himself. After ten minutes of deciding whether or not he was going to bring up the matter with the dragons with his wife, she entered the hall.

"Your Grace," she said with a small curtsey. Torrhen had given her children, but never respect or love. He was a dutiful husband, but not a good one and so she was distant and cold with him. Their marriage spawn out of politics not love and children out of duty not desire. Yet Torrhen still respected their marriage and made a decision."

"I have grave news Sarya. There are reports that three dragons are under the command of an Aegon Targaryen out on Dragonstone. It is rumoured that he wishes to take over the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and unite them under his own rule."

"That is awful. What are we to do?"

"I have sent Lord Manderly back to White Harbour where he is to send some sailors to confirm these rumours."

"And in the meantime. Torrhen, you cannot suggest that we should sit here and do nothing whilst we wait to discover the truth. Say it is true and this Aegon moves before we can find the truth. The North would be vulnerable."

"Which I why I have sent a message to every one of our bannermen, telling them to get their forces prepared for an invasion in case we are caught out."

"And what of the lands south of the Neck?"

"What of them, my love?"

"Should we not do something to ensure nothing can pass through to the Neck. The crannogmen are famed for a lack of men."

"That land is Harren's responsibility and at the minute, Harren is more pre-occupied with trying to claim the Stormlands than protect our border."

"And what can I do?" Torrhen was astounded by his wife's response. Not only was she interested in the action, but was taking an active role in proceedings.

"As of now, nothing. But when the time comes I must leave Winterfell. I shall be leaving you in charge of everything. Any decisions made about domestic affairs will be left to you. We shall also play host to the ladies and children of my bannermen at this time in Winterfell, so their care will be entrusted to you."

"And you want me to do with, not Maester Dustin or the ancient Lord Mormont."

"There's no-one else I would rather trust, my lady." And with that the couple left the Hall together and walked. They walked through the castle and past the gates. They walked into the godswood and straight to the weirwood, where they sat and prayed for the safety of the men investigating the rumours, of the smallfolk and bannermen of the North, and of the family of the King and Queen. And they sat there all night, falling asleep next to the pond, with the carved face looking down upon them, protecting them in a way, ready for the fight ahead of them.


End file.
